


Partners

by streikoneko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streikoneko/pseuds/streikoneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou finds himself wondering if maybe he may not be the alpha in the relationship after all. Porn without much plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of AkaFuri with omega/alpha dynamics and that's just a shame. So I've decided to attempt to remedy that with this piece of porn.

Akashi Seijuurou was not a man who wavered in his beliefs. Always sure of where he stood and of his ability to move others to where he wanted them, there was nothing out of the leopard shifter's reach. He had assembled the greatest team of warriors any shifter pride, clan, or pack had ever seen. And though his pride was not large, he was able to command loyalty and trust in such a way that even leaders of large clans looked upon him with awe.

He was the epitome of power.

Of success.

Of loneliness.

For despite all his riches, he had been alone. He did indeed have close friends, companions who were more family than anything else, as well as lovers of many races and genders. But he had found himself rather aching for that which the comfort the flesh could not provide, having realized that rising above others was the same as standing alone. A part of him had wished that he could be like those who did not ever feel the pathetic ache for a romantic partner. Who could live a fulfilling life without wanting another in the most personal way.

The rest of him had watched his fellow warriors with an envy so deep that even the ocean could never fathom. He had watched in feigned dispassion as Atsushi, the last of his miracles, had mated the dragon shifter from Yosen, ignoring the longing thrum in his heart. Some part of him had held onto hope that maybe somehow he and Atsushi were supposed to be partners. But as their tentative connection had dwindled in the flaming emotions of his loyalty to the dragon, Akashi had gracefully bowed out. That last bond had left him alone, singled out as the only one of his closest companions whom had not found one to call his own and to belong to in return.

For two years Akashi had struggled to come to terms with the fact that maybe he was not meant to find love. Maybe, in return for all his power and cunning, he had been destined for a life of solitude. Of watching his dearest companions grow close with their own beloved ones as he waited out the ages alone. The leopard had slowly come to terms with the knowledge that he was destined to fulfill the role of a caring yet lonesome godfather.

He had already begun his plans to spoil Satsuki's child rotten. 

But then, his tiny chihuahua of a wolf had stepped in. Shaking in his boots and smelling of crisp mountain air, Furihata Kouki had made the leopard's heart race with anticipation. The meek creature he had initially written off as trivial had turned out to be more than what his appearance belied. They had come head to head and Akashi had been shocked when Furihata had been shown himself capable of holding his own.

Though the wolf had not won that fight, he had won the battle to seize the pride leader's heart.

Akashi had begun pursuing the male after that confrontation, aware that he was feared and probably disliked by that whom he was trying so hard to bond with. At first it had been a questioning, curious sort of pursuit. What were the mountains like? Did the water taste different? Were there traditions more complicated than his pride's?

What had started as a renewed sense of curiosity became more as they had gotten to know each other better; the leopard had found himself interested in a different way. Of course, he till enjoyed learning about Kouki and his home. But he had begun to notice the soft hazel of the wolf's eyes. The curve of that slender neck had filled his thoughts. When Kouki's omega status had finally showed, Akashi had been overwhelmed the by the scent emanating from him. Alphas always secreted hormones making them sexually desirable. But omegas seemed to prefer a far more potent and powerful method. Once in a while they would be covered in sexually charged pheromones. They would excrete it from every pore until any creature passing within a fifty foot distance would find themselves unable to resist finding such a delectable smelling partner. The phenomenon was known as coming into heat, even though male omegas lacked the ability to reproduce, they too displayed such weeks of intense hormonal excretion.

Akashi had fallen upon Kouki then. The male had been unsure and dazed, his body trembling under the power of hormones flooding it. It had been the stuff of dreams. His little wolf had been so desperate, so needy. His hips had shaken so desperately as he tried to relieve the ache in his body. The leopard had reassured Kouki often then, gently easing him through their first coupling until they were both used up and limp in each other's arms.

Every night from that point on had been perfect. Akashi smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his mate's head.

Furihata sighed and snuggled closer. He opened his eyes, black in the darkness of their room, and gazed up at Akashi curiously.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” came the gentle reply.

Reassured, Furihata closed his eyes once more. The gentle pull of sleep had almost enveloped him when something hard pressed insistently against his bottom. Feeling a slight dread come over himself, the brunette attempted to ignore his lover's enticing movements. His butt was still a little sore, and he wasn't ready to embarrass himself again. He always embarrassed himself, becoming some begging and desperate porn star that only perverted shifters like Aomine craved.

“Kouki~,” Akashi whispered in a lilting tone and gently rubbed his shaft along the crevice of his partner's soft derriere. “Let's play.”

“I'm tired Akashi,” the reply was breathless as Furihata's body began to respond. He had only felt his first heat a month or two ago, and the hormones that had been released were still draining out of his system. Unfortunately, there was enough left for him to wantingly crave stimulation when the opportunity presented itself, and Akashi knew very well how badly his little wolf could be enticed into begging for a nice hard fuck.

“Are you sure?” teased the redhead. His hand snaked around to the front of his lover's body, reaching down to stroke at the already swollen shaft peeking out through the pajama top Akashi had given him to wear. “You look plenty awake to me, Kouki.”

A soft whimper left the wolf's lips as he involuntarily bucked into the tight trip holding his cock. His toes curled against the bedsheets and he pressed a hand against his mouth.

“Let me hear you, Kouki.” Akashi commanded in that firm but gentle way of his that only Furihata received. “Let me pleasure you.

Let me make love to you. Please?”

Unable to resist that voice, that touch, and those lips pressing to the nape of his neck, Furihata nodded. He felt his lover's grin against his skin just as he was turned around. On all fours, the little wolf could only blush and look back nervously. Akashi's warm smile reassured him, and as he relaxed and lay his head against the pillow, something warm and wet prodded against his behind.

A surprised yelp was torn from him and he quickly flopped onto his back, butt pressed firmly against the mattress. “What- what are you doing, Akashi?!”

“I'm prepping you,” came the matter of fact reply. “Unless you're saying I can enter you as you are now.”

“No!” Furhata denied hotly, more than a little terrified for the sanctity of his butthole. “I- I definitely need a little prepping.”

“Then flip over.”

“No!”

“Then let me fuck you.”

“No!”

“You're making this very difficult Kouki.”

“No I'm not!”

“Yes you are.”

“I am not! You're the one doing weird things!”

“Weird things?” Akashi repeated. “I'm only licking you. I've done it before.”

“But not there! It's dirty!”

“You cleaned yourself in the bath, did you not?”

“Of course I did,” Furihata murmured and blushed hotly. Akashi couldn't help but grin upon hearing those words. So the little wolf had been wanting him.

Not that it came as a surprise.

“Then I don't see you're problem here.”

“It's- it's embarassing....”

“How so?” Akashi soothed. He gently reached out to rub a finger over Furi's parted lips just as his own descended to claim that spot. Tongue gently slipping into his lover's mouth, he lovingly stroked at the soft skin under his wolf's jaw. Breaking away from their heated exchange, the pride leader dipped his tongue into the hollow of Furihata's collar. He maneuvered further downward until he lapped lazily his beloved's cute little nipple. “Tell me.”

“I've never had anyone lick me there before,” the admission was a mix between a whimper and whine.

“Good, I'd kill someone if you had.”

“What if I do something weird?” Furihata asked, ignoring the morbid comment. Like farting, he added silently. Dear gods help him if he farted on the great Akashi Seijuurou's face while receiving a rim job. He doubted even love would save him from being teased into oblivion.

“But what if it feels really good?” came the seductive reply. The tongue at his nipples slowly wandered downwards. A teasing nibble at his stomach and a sharp nip at his inner thigh later, Furhata found himself watching those swollen lips hovering over his desperately aching cock.

“Akashi...”

“Let me pleasure you, Kouki.”

Hesitating slightly, Furihata flipped himself onto his stomach. “I'm sorry if I do something weir-AH!” He couldn't hold back the shocked cry that left his mouth as Akashi's tongue once again lapped at his puckered entrance. Moaning softly, he raised his hips to give his talented lover better access.

Taking advantage of the more favorable position change, Akashi gently placed his hands onto each of Kouki's ass cheeks. Spreading them, he kneaded firmly as his tongue began to ease inside. His little wolf was a moaning, whimpering mess. His sounds muffled only by the hand pressed to his mouth. Often, his head turned around to look at the leopard inquisitively, almost reverently.

Good.

Akashi wanted Kouki to be bound to him as completely as possible. Spiritually, emotionally, and at the moment he was taking care of the sexually bit.

Finally pulling his face from that firm behind, the leopard caught his little wolf looking at him again. Smirking, he made a show of licking his lips, reveling in the muffled whimper he heard. Reaching around that small body, Akashi propped it so that it would better suit his entrace, wanting to bury himself as deep as possible when he joined with Kouki. So that he would never be forgotten, so that Kouki would always remember the feel of their bodies meshed together no matter where he walked or whom hewalked with.

Reaching over to pull a bottle of lube from the nightstand, Akashi further prepped that tight entrance.

“A-akashi...” the timid, wanton whimpering escaping Furihata only spurred the redhead's desire to possess.

“What is it Kouki?” Akashi inquired teasingly, unable to resist playing with his mate a little. “Do you want something?”

“I-I....”

“What was that? I can't hear you.” A fake pout further played with the desperate wolf. His swollen shaft gently nudged against his mate's tight, lubed asshole. “You need to speak clearly, Kouki.”

“I..need you,” Furihata said. Licking his lips, he continued, “I need you to...fuck...me.”

“Good boy,” Akashi murmured as he slammed himself into the wailing wolf. In three brutal strokes, he was seated balls deep in Kouki's clenching, desperate heat. Tingles of pleasure traveled throughout his body, only furthering the leopard's savage attack. He gripped slender hips tightly, pulling them back to meet his thrusts, claws unsheathing the slightest bit to scrape at the tender skin.

Furihata nearly wept with pleasure, his voice ready to go hoarse as he cried out with the ecstasy filling his body. Helpless under Akashi's seige of his body, he clenched desperately at the bedsheets. His insides were so full with his mates scorching heat and he struggled to withstand the pain and pleasure. The thumping of the bed hitting the wall mixed with the sound of their combined moans and grunts. Panting with passion, the wolf began to attempt thrusting back against his lover. Immediately, the rough lovemaking stopped and Furihata whimpered wantingly.

Quickly, he bowed backwards, exposing his throat as Akashi kissed him, his dangerously clawed fingers trailing against the precious neck. Their tongues thrust against each other, mimicking the rough fucking that had occurred only a moment ago. When they finally pulled apart, saliva dripped from Furihata's swollen lips. Facing forwards once again, he pressed his face against a pillow, angling his hips higher. “Please.”

And once again, Akashi was upon him. Reaching down, Kouki jerked himself off as his ass was pounded. Seeing this furthered the leopard's sexual inferno, and he clamped down on his mate's shoulder. The taste of sweet blood exploding on his tastebuds pushed him into a frenzied grinding against Kouki's clenching body.

Akashi's name fell like a prayer as the wolf neared his peak. The tears leaked from his eyes freely as he struggled to contain the pleasure ravaging his body. A final hard thrust drove Kouki over the edge and he sprayed his thick semen across their bedsheets. Trembling with exertion, he ass continued to be reamed until a moment later, Akashi roared in ecstasy. Grinding roughly against his exhausted lover, he came in heavy spurts inside Kouki's body. Making sure that slender body had taken all of his semen, the redhead pulled out with a messy slurping sound.

He slumped on the bed against his still panting Kouki and wrapped an arm around the wolf, pulling him close. When the smaller male finally caught his breath, he laughed breathlessly. Turning his head slightly, he raised a regal ruby shade brow in inquiry.  
“I guess I sort of...kind of...liked it,” the little wolf admitted in an embarrassed murmur.

“I'm happy to hear that.” Akashi grinned and chuckled as well.

Purring deeply, he combed a now clawless hand through mahogany locks until they both drifted off to sleep, their messy bedsheets forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> AkaFuri porn cleanses my soul


End file.
